Snow
by shamenteen
Summary: Akito stands out in the snow one day... animebased, male Akito.


A/N: This is the anime universe of the Fruit Basket series, so ignore some certain things in the manga cause they are not in the anime, thus the never will be known in this short story. Also, it is after the series perhaps…

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit Basket, nor do I own Akito.

-

. Snow .

-

The snow fell silently around the compound, well, it was actually more like a prison. No one can come in without his knowledge, nor can they leave without his permission. Sadly, for all those who did live here, they could not bring guest over, nor could leave unless for work or school.

This place was a prison.

The walls surrounding the compound were tall an ominous, standing for decades since the families earliest years, made of a dark wood that was worn from the many seasons. The opening to the compound was no better, doors that were large and heavy, reaching taller then the walls themselves. Quiet terrifying to anyone who wondered by them, not to say that the inside was any better.

It was possible worse. No one was around the many buildings, everyone inside their houses with their family. Though, that would be everyone, since only the Sohma family was aloud to live here, marrying inside the family to keep others out.

Akito let his eyes lazily look around him. He was standing in the middle of the main courtyard with the snow falling lightly about him. He really shouldn't be outside, especially in this cold weather. However…

"_You're as cold as snow…"_

Yes, he forgot exactly who said that, but it didn't matter much, it was true after all. He used his power as the head of the family to his advantage, making his will law since no one dare oppose him. That was his one gift he got out of life. He was aloud to do anything he desired with no consequences.

Though...that seemed to have changed when she arrived, Tohru Honda, she changed everything…

That one girl managed to change everything. It was troublesome when Yuki defied him, and when Kyo ignored the family as much as possible, but since she came, his thoughts that he had pushed on the family seemed to become so _passé_.

Well, at least the Jyūnishi members, since the rest of the family hasn't really met her yet. Although, rumors have spread and even the normal members of the family except her now…

It wasn't really fair. Akito aloud a frown to cross his face as he turned his dark eyes to looked up into the equally dark sky. It was late, perhaps midnight, but the full moon lit up the white snow so it glowed. Everything around him turned into an almost black and white scenery as his eyes glazed slightly.

His kimono slide off his shoulder slightly as he walked forward towards a boulder. Taking a seat on the cold object that was almost waist high, and closing his eyes, the frown still on his features.

Yes, he was cruel to the members of the Jyūnishi, but it was for their own good. Some of the older members new of the dangers and cruelty of the outside world, but the others didn't, and even the older ones still didn't know of the darkness they would encounter if he didn't become the cruel creature he was.

A small cough shook his body as he brought a hand up to cover his mouth, shoulders moving as he struggled to breathe. After a few moments he was able to stop, tasting a copper taste in his mouth he looked at his hand. Eyes taking in the dark crimson on his porcelain skin, a sad smile crossed his face. He wouldn't live much longer.

"_You're as cold as snow…"_

That line once again ran threw his head. Yes, he was as cold as snow, but… His hand curled into a fist, the warm blood spreading across his hand and between his fingers. But the family was just as cruel back, exiling him since his birth from everyone else, out of all the cursed members, he was the one with the worse deal.

How Yuki found someone who wouldn't turn away since he was a mouse, how Kyo found a home with people who genuinely care about him, how Hatori found someone to help him cope with his lost lover, and how many other cursed family members were able to find a place in this cruel world, even if it was with only one normal human…..

He would not.

Yes, she had said she would have cared if he died, but she didn't know him enough to truly care. She didn't understand why he did all the things he did. She was merely one of those bleeding hearts in the world that would accept people no matter what. Another smile crossed his face as he pictured her face when she said she cared. No, Tohru didn't know him enough to care…

The day he died…

Akito turned his skyward once again, leaning back against the boulder and staring at the falling snow. The day he died they would all secretly rejoice while outwardly they would pretend to mourn, only for Tohru sake.

Perhaps…he should leave now. They seemed to be doing fine without him now. His presence only caused sadness and hatred for everyone. Of course, if he did do that…

…he would not be able to annoy them till he did die, and force them to mourn him because of Tohru. A smirk crossed his face at the thought before he once again went into a coughing fit, leaning forward as his hand covered his mouth. He toppled over into the snowy ground, coughing some blood onto the pure snow.

He laid there in a daze, a thin trail of the warm liquid sliding down the side of his mouth. His eyes were half-lidded as they stared at nothing. No, it wouldn't be much longer for him to live. Perhaps he may die here right now…

He weakly struggled into a half-sitting position, arms shakily holding him up. He wouldn't call for help, it was pointless if this really was the end, and he didn't feel like dealing with anyone as well.

His fingers fisted in the snow, freezing his already frozen hand, and he thought whether he should get up or if he should just lay there. He eventually let out a tired sigh and turned onto his back, lying in the snow comfortable with his hands lying limply by his head.

Perhaps...he will just lay her and die…

His eyes became heavy as the snow chilled his body, drifting back and forth between conscious and unconscious. Suddenly, a shadow passed over him, blocking the moons fulgent light. All he could see is a dark outline of someone….

The shadow person merely stood there above him, hands seemingly in jacket pockets perhaps, and staring down at him with a faint outline of eyes….they seem slightly familiar but he couldn't place where they came from…

The person crouched down beside Akito, hand on their knees, but Akito's vision was blurry and he was falling deeper into darkness. He did, however, manage to mumble something as a warm hand grabbed his upper arm and began to lift him right before he passed out. "Would it be so bad if I did die…"

The last thing he saw was a pair of surprised reddish eyes as they leaned forward.

-

The next thing Akito felt was heat all around his body. He gave a small groan as he pushed away the heavy blankets and tried to open his eyes, closing them again as the sunlight hit them. After a few attempts he managed to keep them open enough to glance about quickly.

He was in his room again, a cloth draped over his head. He must have gotten a fever he concluded. He merely tossed the cloth off his head and sat up, ignoring the headache and pain his throat was giving him. Sliding his legs from under the covers he crawled over to the sliding door and opened it, wincing lightly as the sunlight hit his eyes directly.

It was sometime around noon since the sun was near the middle of the sky. He slid onto the walkway and laid down on the cool surface, closing his eyes. His mind trying to think of how he ended up in his room when he was outside in the snow last he remembered.

Hatori slid open the door to Akito's room and was momentary shocked to find him out of bed, but hid it and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "Akito…"

Akito didn't even to bother to look back at him as he lay there, instead appointing another question, forcing his sore throat to work. "Hatori…who brought me back?"

Hatori bowed his head slightly, "I do not know Akito. I heard a sound and came to investigate and found you lying in your room with a fever, while your door was open."

Akito opened his eyes slowly, giving a soft hmm. Well, he will have to wait to see his savior and get his answer it seemed…

-x-x-x-x-

A/N: I might add another chapter.

Review please, tell me what you think.

Tell me if you want a pairring, who/who, or if you want me to kill this fic, though I won't, but you could still ask.


End file.
